Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a measuring arrangement with a ceramic measuring cell and a method of producing such arrangement.
Background of the Invention
The current state of knowledge is as follows.
Measuring arrangements with ceramic measuring cells are known from prior art, for example as pressure measuring arrangements with pressure sensors for measuring fill levels. Ceramic capacitive pressure measuring cells are used, which are arranged via an elastomer gasket in a process connection serving to arrange the pressure measuring cell in a process environment. Ceramic measuring cells are frequently used in applications in which hardness and robustness of ceramics are advantageous. Additionally, it is considered advantageous in ceramic pressure measuring cells that they may show a flat ceramic diaphragm, which on the one hand is resistant to abrasion and on the other hand can easily be cleaned.
In measuring arrangements known from prior art with ceramic measuring cells it is considered disadvantageous that the elastomer gaskets used are resistant to abrasion only to a limited extent and are subject to aging processes.
Additionally the elasticity of the elastomer gaskets used drops at low temperatures, with the result that, for example, at temperatures below −40° C., due to the reducing elasticity, oscillations of the fill level measuring device cannot be compensated any longer and here gaps can develop between the pressure measuring cell and the process connection. Another disadvantage of measuring arrangements with elastomer gaskets is the fact that in ultrapure applications, for example in the pharmaceutical or food sector, they can only be used to a limited extent, because either they are not licensed here or at least they require increased maintenance obligations for the user.
The objective of the present invention is to provide a further developed measuring arrangement with a ceramic measuring cell that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
This objective is attained in a measuring arrangement with the features disclosed herein.